


Skyfire

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Happy Ending, Past Child Abuse, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim is cold. He's always been cold. It's affected him greatly throughout his life but he's grown used to it.Until suddenly he's warm and the world turns on its axis.





	Skyfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluethursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethursday/gifts).

> I prompted Blue with a BatmanxKHR crossover and she did wonderfully but it also inspired me and instead of writing what she prompted me I started writing this. 5k words later and here we are. :| Oops.

Tim has always been cold. Perhaps not outwardly, but inside. His heart feels frozen, like he is shattered, feels as if he’s empty and the cold has crept into the crevasses left behind. 

He’s missing something but he doesn’t know what.

It tears him apart as a child. He struggles to make connections with other children. He fumbles and struggles, only getting such excellent grades through sacrifices and because he knows the consequences of not doing so.

He doesn’t remember the last time his parents hugged him and he’s actually fine with that. His father’s arms were always weak and uncertain, giving him a feeling of passivity and discomfort. He doesn’t like his hugs. Now, his mother…?

Janet Drake doesn’t hug. She consumes, encapsulates. Her hugs are warm, a strange warmth that makes something in his soul cry out. But that warmth has a piercing edge to it, an edge that cuts at him at every touch. It burns and freezes and something in him hates it and that only makes it more aggressive. 

So as he grows he becomes more distant. It’s not hard, what with all the trips they go on. But he becomes lonelier than ever.

He remembers one year. It was fall, the start of a new school year. He’d made a friend and there was something building in him, lightening his heart when they were around. He was so happy.

They came home from their latest trip and he knew he’d done something wrong when he looked into his mother’s eyes. He just didn’t know what.

They talked and caught each other up, Jack doing most of the talking. He couldn’t help but brighten a bit when he started talking about his new friend. But a few sentences in he knew he’d made a mistake. 

Mother never showed her anger. That’s what made it so terrifying. But Tim could see it - could see it in her eyes. 

A few days later his friend and their family had disappeared. Gone, left to chase a new job and move states. The school was sad about it for a while but Tim felt broken.

Something in him shattered and he couldn’t find the pieces to put himself back together. 

So he didn’t. 

And life went on.

_

Bruce is… hard to describe. He covers the city of Gotham under his proverbial wing and is fiercely protective of it. Of all the residents within, no matter their moral status. He drifts from day to day, finding better ways to strengthen himself and to improve the lives of his people. He’s like a cloud covering the city, everywhere at once in some ways and always watching.

_

Dick is refreshing. His sunny and friendly personality draws people in and his kind and enjoyable words and mannerisms keep them there. He’s like a soothing wind on a hot day calming and fortifying all at once. 

_

Jason. Jason is a storm - a forest fire, a flash flood, a hurricane. He burns, he smokes, he flares, he’s there and he won’t let anyone ignore him or forget him. He is kind but rough around the edges, a scruffy street boy hiding a heart of gold. When he goes out in a blaze of fire Tim despairs but finds it oddly appropriate.

_

Stephanie is attractive. She pulls attention to herself, all eyes upon her, and that makes Tim nervous. It’s how she gets into such terrible situations with far too much frequency for Tim’s comfort. She pulls him in, too, and his cold heart burns but it breaks once again when she’s gone.

_

Cassandra is quiet. So quiet and calm. She’s vicious, though. She was raised by Cain, after all, so it’s to be expected. She hides in the shadows, dances through them. She avoids enemies with the finesse of a cat stalking its prey. When he’s with her he feels like he sees more around them than he’s seen before, his running mind is pulled in by hers and he calms. It’s easy with her because others see what she wants them to see.

_

Damian is a demon. No, he tries to put that aside. He is young and Talia was not good to him. How is he supposed to know better when that’s all he’s known? Because he can see it, he can see the gentle star hiding behind his loud, cruel words. He watches as his small hands treat animals with the greatest kindness. He sees his hands create and bring mere paper to life. He hides behind that terrible mask that is expected of him - except that it isn’t and he desperately wants to free him from it.

_

Tim has always been unusually perceptive. If there’s one thing his teachers notice aside from his intelligence, it’s that. He knows many things. He sees and extrapolates and just knows instinctively what to do in certain situations 

It’s what kept him safe on the streets when he was following Batman and Robin. It has helped him more times in his career as a vigilante than he can count. This is one of those times.

Batman and Robin ran into Red Hood on a case, interrupting each other in handling the situation. The situation escalated when a certain villain arrived on the scene. When he heard from Oracle what happened, he knew. His mind screamed and he bolted towards their location.

It was the Joker. Because of course it was. Things are going terribly and Tim starts to panic. Then his body goes cold as the Joker points something at Jason and he leaps -

“No!”

They collide and Tim gasps in agony as the bullet tears through his armor into his side. He screams as something starts to burn inside him. There’s something in the bullet - something terrible and it hurts it hurts it hurts but his very soul accepts it gleefully even if his body doesn’t. 

He doesn’t register anything except the burning, soul-wrenching pain. Not Joker’s laughter. Not Bruce and Jason slamming their fists into the villain at the same time. Not Damian grabbing him by his suit and yelling. 

He’s writhing, something’s building in the air. It builds and builds until something gives and he screams, hands tearing at his chest uselessly before he’s restrained by someone or something, not that he can register it.

His very soul feels like it’s ripping the ever-present coldness away and he burns. He feels like he’s on fire, burning away into nothing. It’s terrible and all-consuming until-

There’s a flash of red behind his eyes and there it is, a strand of red fire streaking through him to his heart and latching on. He’s burning but there - oh, there - he’s not alone. Warm, he’s so warm and the red has tied itself to him and he whole-heartedly accepts. Drags it in, curling up in its familiarity and its fire.

He thinks he’s stopped screaming, but he still can’t move. Everything is dark except the orange-gold of his heart and the blazing red now connected to it. He is probably being taken somewhere. He thinks he’s being carried. He wraps himself in red when he spies hostile, uncertain yellow and fearful, wrathful violet. He reaches out to sooth and feels their shock and surprise. But that’s the last thing he remembers as everything fades away.

_

“-bound. We don’t know how long, possibly his whole life.”

“Oh god, really?”

“More than likely. The outburst nearly leveled the-”

He fades back out. 

_

There’s someone holding his hand and it feels so right he wonders where it’s been all his life. He struggles to open his eyes but it’s a losing battle.

“Hey, it’s okay Tim. You’re safe.”

I know, he wants to say. I know because you are here.

A thumb runs across his knuckles and he fades out again.

_

“Do you think he would… That he'd…” The voice groans in frustration, “Why is he so eager to accept me?”

“It’s Timmy, Dami. I’m not that surprised though now I know more about the reason behind it.” A huff, “though I guess the question still has some merit.”

Blue and yellow. He wonders where red is before he sleeps.

_

He feels consciousness returning but it’s a slow process. He’s only aware that he’s warm, at first, which in itself is unusual. Then he’s comfortable. Then he feels a hand on his. It’s much larger than his own, he notices.

“Come back to us, Tim.” A voice murmurs so desperately that he tries. It’s a struggle but at some point he opens his eyes just a crack. Its dim in the room but still bright enough to be uncomfortable.

He feels movement and there’s a noise at his side. He shifts, and the hand on his tightens. “It’s time to wake up, Tim.”

“Br'c?” he manages a rasp.

“Yes Tim, it’s me. You’re at the manor in your room.” Bruce’s other hand comes up to rest on his forehead. He runs his thumb across skin, “Let’s wake up now, if you can.”

“I…” he sighs, half inquiry and half resignation.

Bruce runs his hand through his hair and he relaxes. “You’ve been out for about a week. You’re in your room in the manor.”

He stares at Bruce for a moment when he can open his eyes a bit more. “Y’r p’rpl.”

“What?” Bruce blinks, “Purple…? Oh.” He sighs and returns to petting Tim’s hair. “All in time, Tim. We will fill you in when you’re more awake.”

Speaking of being awake, Tim feels like he’s fading again. He tries to stay awake, tries to blink but his eyes don’t open back up. He wants to know, though.

“Hush, Tim. Rest. We’ll be here.”

As he falls asleep, he breathes out, “Jay…” The grip on his hand tightens.

_

Finally, after a few more close encounters with consciousness, he finds himself to really be awake. 

And no one is near. 

He can’t bring himself to sit up but he can at least survey his surroundings. It is his room though there are a few additions. There are remotes by his bed and he presumes at least one of them is some sort of call button but he doesn’t know. And IV drip is set up, connecting the saline bag to his left hand, the side away from the door. There are two comfy chairs set up on the other side. There’s even a table between them and on it is a steaming mug. 

So someone has left just a bit ago and plans on returning. He wonders who it is. 

His hand comes up to rest on his chest, as if to feel the warmth that burns inside him. He can feel it anyway, from the tips of his toes to his scalp. He feels warmer than he ever has before.

He sighs, reveling in it. Then startles when the door opens. 

It’s-

Jason.

Something in him aches and he finds himself reaching out before he can think about it. Jason notices and instead of mocking him or jeering as expected he nearly vaults over the chairs to his bedside and grabs his hands.

“Jay- Jay- Jason- Jason-”

“Shh, shh. Hey babybird,” Jason mutters soothingly, “Hey, I’m right here. You’re fine. I’m here.”

“Jay…” Tim sighs, something in him calming, “What… What happened?”

Jason pets his right hand, thumb running across the inside of his wrist as he gently maneuvers the other to rest at his side. 

“Well, first of all Bruce fucked up. But that’s not unusual.” Tim rasps out a chuckle and Jason grins. “There’s not just regular ol’ humans and metas in this world, Tim. Even regular ol’ humans have access to a certain power. A power based in our souls.” 

Tim gives a slow blink, trying to show his incredulousness and Jason laughs, “Yeah, I know. It is unusual, though, because it takes a near death experience and a strong will to live to draw it out usually.”

“Ah,” Tim concedes. “That… expl’ns things.”

Jason hums and makes circles in Tim’s wrist. “So, everybody has access to this power, but it comes in… let’s say different varieties. They are called flames and there are seven different shades. Sky, storm, cloud, rain, lightning, sun, and mist. Some are more rare than others but the rarest of all are skies.”

Tim feels Jason’s other hand start to play with his, but he’s too focused on the man and his words. 

“Skies are… everything. They have a special ability called harmonization and it can bring elements together with the sky as the center. They are strong and capable and many other things and that makes them dangerous. So many times a sky will be…” Jason clears his throat, “They’ll be in bad situations due to circumstances out of their control. People will try to control them, take advantage of them, blackmail them… It’s a terrible thing. But having a sky is most any flame user’s dream.” Jason looks almost wistful and he finally makes eye contact with Tim, who is starting to get the picture. “You… You’re a sky, Tim. A sky who… who was bound and hidden away.”

“Oh,” Tim sighs out, not sure how to react. It’ll likely take time to come to terms with it. He looks at Jason, who seems to have a hard time looking away from their hands. “You’re red. Do you have flames?”

Jason looks up and blinks in surprise at that. “Red? You can see them?”

“Mm.”

“I… hm. Have you always seen these colors?” Tim hums out a negative. “Okay, so a recent development. I’m, uh, I’m a storm. Storms have the, uh, the power of… Disintegration. That’s the name of it but it’s more complicated. Same with the other elements, they all have different abilities.”

Tim closes his eyes and just enjoys the attention and Jason’s voice. He’s uncertain, obviously, but Tim doesn’t really know why. He’s probably missing something. Hopefully Jason will mention it.

“Like I said earlier, skies have the power of harmonization and can draw in other elements, usually just six others, one of each type. Once they are bonded, nothing short of disaster or complete rejection can break it.” Jason is nervous, so obviously nervous so Tim turns his hand until their palms touch. He stutters out a breath. “I… when Joker shot you, the compound in it activated your flames and sent them into turmoil. I… I reached out to you as an anchor and you accepted me… “ Jason’s voice fades at that. 

Tim opens his eyes again and watches as Jason finds his words. 

“You just, you grabbed me and pulled me in with no hesitation and I…” He clears his throat, “We… We bonded. So I’m your storm. If you want me. If… I know we’ve had a rocky relationship. I understand if you want to- to-” Jason looks close to tears at this and it’s distressing so Tim twines his fingers through Jason’s and holds his hand. Jason swallows and stops talking.

“Thank you, Jay.”

Jason lets out a shuddering sigh and he brings their entwined hands up to rest his cheek against the back of Tim’s hand.

“Thank you.”

_

The next one to visit is Cass. She doesn’t move to wake Jason, who is sleeping with his head on his crossed arms, leaning onto the bed. It can’t be comfortable but Tim hadn’t wanted to wake him.

She smiles at him, coming to stand at his side. “Good?”

He smiles back a slightly more tired smile, “Jason explained a lot. I think I get most of it.”

Cass nods, then holds out her hand, “Can I be next?”

Tim blinks and looks to her hand, not demanding or hesitant, just there for Tim to accept or reject. He looks at her. “You’re indigo. Mist, right?” She nods, not moving her hand. He smiles more widely at that and reaches for her. “You’re the only one for the job, Cass.”

Their hands connect and they reach out, meeting in the middle as their flames curl together. He tugs and pulls a bit of her into his heart, holding her there. Adding a strand of indigo to his orange-gold inferno in his chest. He tugs her forward a bit so he can reach her from where he’s sitting propped up against the headboard.

He kisses her cheek and she kisses his, their hands clasped. They seperate enough to look at each other once again and they smile.

“Welcome home, Cass.”

“I am yours.”

Indigo burns in his soul of orange fire. 

_

He finds out that his flames have already claimed his family in a sense. While bound, they still fought and managed to “mark” them in a way. So with his flames free and if the other person is willing, the connection between them is instantaneous. Tim doesn’t push, would never push, but oh he wishes they would come to him. 

He wants them all so badly. 

_

Stephanie had been the next one to bond. They talked about it first, Tim making sure she knew he wouldn’t force it, resulting in several eye-rolls. 

“I know, Tim.”

“I just…”

Stephanie sighs loudly to stop him before looking down at her lap and twiddling her thumbs. She’s seated on the side of Tim’s bed, with Tim leaning against the headboard. He’s off bedrest officially but he still gets tired too easily. Tim Drake-Wayne is making careful appearances but Red Robin hasn’t been back on the streets yet.

“I never thought I’d have a sky, you know. I never thought that… That the option would be there. Staring me in the face, even.” She huffs out a bitter laugh. “I’m just the daughter of some criminal, worthless and with nothing to offer.” Tim tries to sit up to protest but stops on a choke when she raises her hand to stop him. 

“I know, Boy Wonder. But you can’t fix that way of thinking very quick.” With a quieter sigh she brings her hand back down to her lap. “I just… me? I’m not the best lightning out there, you know. There are plenty stronger out there that you could have. Stronger and better and just… more compatible. I just don’t want you to make a mistake.”

Tim stares at her for a while before leaning forward and reaching out to take one of her hands in his. She still doesn’t look up.

“Steph, we didn’t work out as girl and boyfriend. True. That may be because my flames were bound or just that we work better as friends. But we’ll never find out if we don’t try.” Tim rubs the inside of her wrist with his thumb like Jason did to him. “I don’t want another lightning. I want Stephanie. I want you.”

His other hand comes up to wipe away the quiet tears that fall fast from scrunched eyes. Her nose is running and her lip is trembling and there’s a softness in his heart when he sees it. It’s uncomfortable in this position but he leans forward to press a short kiss to her forehead. 

“Will you be my lightning? Be a part of my family? Be mine?”

She nods and sobs and her green fire joins the others, burning bright.

_

Things are going well, for sure. Jason and Stephanie spend a lot of time in educating him about flames and going over its relationship to the criminal and the civilian worlds, how flames affect superheroes and so on. Cass helps him learn how to access his flames, not how to manipulate - not yet, just to access. 

His ability to see flames is very unusual but not unheard of, and Tim wonders if it’s one of the reasons his mother sealed his flames. He knows it was his mother and he can accept it to an extent now.

It will be a long while before he’s over it, however. 

_

He hadn’t expected Dick to come around very easily. He hadn’t, to an extent, but after a few weeks he came back to the manor after some time away. 

It’s like he came in, dropped his things, and came straight to Tim from the looks of it. It surprises him. He sets his book down next to him on the table next to the comfortable sofa in the library. It’s a good thing he does because Dick strides over, falls onto the couch, and drags Tim onto his lap. He laughs at Tim’s helpless yelp and wraps him up in a tight hug. 

Tim melts.

Now with his flames unbound he can feel the tranquility and happiness that Dick practically projects more clearly. He’d felt it before but never understood it and now… Oh how Tim yearns. He sighs and relaxes impossibly more into Dick’s hold as the older man rubs his cheek against the top of his head.

They spend perhaps a half hour there, content and comfortable. Finally Tim can wait no more. 

“Why did you leave?”

Dick twitches and his tranquility seems to stutter. Tim doesn’t move and gives Dick time. He relaxes eventually and sighs into Tim’s hair. 

“I was scared. I…” Dick lifts a hand and runs it through Tim’s hair. “I’ve never considered having a sky before. I didn’t like the idea of being tied down in any way.”

Tim waits, trying to be patient when all he wants to do is protest. It’s like the situation with Stephanie and he hates that they feel this way. Wants them to know he’d do anything for them, even let them go.

Though he’s sure he’d break again, he’d let them go if they asked.

Dick must read something in his silence. “But you’re not like that, are you, Timmy? I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. You’re my baby brother and I shouldn’t have run off like that. It’s something we should talk about and I was just putting it off.”

Tim looks up as Dick shifts them until Tim’s sitting on his lap and they’re facing each other. “So Tim, What are you thinking?”

Tim takes Dick’s hands into his - it’s becoming a thing, he thinks, holding their hands - and holds them gently. He interlocks their fingers, “I want this. I want you as my family, as my rain. But I will not force you. If you come, I’ll be here ready and waiting.”

Dick smiles so softly at him that Tim can’t help but feel shy. They both tighten their grips and they chuckle together at that. 

“You’ll wait?” Tim hums and nods. Dick takes a deep breath and it comes back out in a whoosh. “Well you don’t have to.” Tim blinks and Dick raises their locked hands to his lips and smiles against them. 

With a sudden move Dick frees his hands and locks his arms around Tim once again, pulling him tight. “If you will have me, I will come.” 

And blue ties into his soul with the others, fitting in just right.

_

Damian is a little ball of conflicted rage. Tim does his best to not treat him much differently, though he is more patient. Damian doesn’t know what to do with this.

It’s the process of months of time and acknowledgement and patience before Tim can approach Damian without risking his neck. It helps in some ways when Damian walks in on him with one of his bonded. It makes him upset often in the beginning but patience wins out.

More often than not Tim invited Damian to spend time with him and whoever is with him at the moment. With Cass it’s either spent sparring or doing each other’s hair (it took a long while for Damian to be comfortable with that). Stephanie chats to fill the silence, not expecting answers but acknowledging them when they come. Jason teases and talks sometimes, but mostly drags them off to watch movies or read. Dick, of course, is all for cuddle time. Things mix up when Tim is with more than one of them, too, so there’s always something happening.

So slowly they get Damian to open up and Tim is so happy with that. He loves the moments that Damian initiates interaction. His favorite things to do involve being creative or logical. Puzzles, drawing, things like that. Tim can’t draw for the life of him but he tries for Damian.

One day he comes to Tim when he’s alone. Tim smiles from where he’s reading a case file on his tablet at the kitchen counter, mug of coffee at his elbow. “Hey, Damian.”

“Good afternoon.” Damian settles next to him on another barstool. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing well.” And he is. He’s fully recovered and is adjusting very well to his flames. Time Drake is out along with Red Robin. Things are wonderful now that he’s warm and busy. He’s not over certain things yet but he is hesitant to get counseling. “Things have been rather quiet lately, haven’t they?”

Damian nods firmly, “Indeed. It has, perhaps, been too quiet.”

Tim hums, mostly in agreement. It’s hard after all these years to not expect the other shoe to drop at some point. “Here’s hoping things don’t escalate.” Tim raises his coffee mug and takes a sip of lukewarm coffee.

They sit in silence for a bit, Tim on his tablet and Damian seemingly staring into space. Then Damian speaks up and hope starts to bloom in Tim’s heart.

“Why do you reach out to me?”

Tim plays down the tablet and slides it forward enough to be out of the way. He doesn't turn fully to Damian but he makes sure his attention is fully on the young boy. “In what sense are you speaking of?”

Damian huffs and mutters, “All of them. Why spend time befriending me at all?”

Tim taps a finger on his arm. “Why shouldn’t I?”

The boy practically emits waves of frustration. “Timothy, I tried to kill you! Multiple times!”

“Ah, yes.” Tim props up his arms and rests his head in his hands.“I don’t blame you, is all.”

“What?” Damian exclaims.

“I don’t. Not really. You were thrust into an unfamiliar environment that you didn’t know how to react to with a whole bunch of people taking up your father’s attention.” Tim’s arms fall down to rest crossed on the counter again as he turns his head to look at Damian. You were well trained and you could wield a sword better than emotions and it was obvious.“

"I-” Damian starts but it fades on his tongue. Damian has mellowed. He’s still rather vicious but it’s much more restrained. 

Tim looks away again, admiring the backsplash of the kitchen counter. “So no. I don’t blame you and if I don’t blame you, why shouldn’t I give you a chance?”

There’s another bit of silence but Tim merely sips at his coffee instead of going back to the tablet. This is a pivotal moment.

“That… that explains some things but you’ve been ready to accept me for years. Why?” Damian sounds so insecure and Tim’s having flashbacks and is trying to keep his hands from grabbing Damian’s.

“Believe it or not, I thought this way even before the… incident. So I’ve always been ready.” Tim smiles, “There’s not anyone else I’d want.”

He tightens the cross of his arms to extend his left hand far enough to be an invitation. “I’m not gonna push, Dami. But I’ll be here if you want me.”

Damian looks up, a determined look on his face. “I swear to be the sun to your sky for as long as you’ll have me.”

Tim smiles softly, “Always, Dami.”

Damian takes his hand and yellow streaks in to take its place among his family.

_

Tim had known the moment he learned of his bond to his family that Bruce was never going to approach him about it, if he approached Tim at all.

He’s always been a stubborn ass even in the best of times.

Apparently it’s a bit of a cloud trait.

But Tim has Alfred on his side.

_

“So, Bruce,” Tim taps the pointer against his palm. “You’re probably not wondering why I have you here.”

Bruce is tied to a chair, drugged just enough to remain conscious but unable to move. Alfred had drugged his coffee and Jason and Dick helped move and secure him. They are standing to the side behind the chair, hiding smiles.

He whips the pointer to the side, the tip smacking against the projector screen to point at the title of his presentation.

The title is “Get Your Head Out of Your Ass.”

It was Jason’s idea.

He picks up the clicker and changes the slide. It’s an outline. “First off I’m going to talk about how I’m not going to force you into bonding, which is different than drugging you to get you to listen to me.” Bruce manages a scowl. Tim merely taps the points on the screen as he mentions them. “Then we’ll talk about compatibility, then how just because you hate yourself doesn’t mean your be bad for me. Then we’ll go on to the benefits and downsides of a bond in the field and out of costume and the options we would have in public if we bonded.”

Tim smiles at Bruce, “There are a few other little things I’ll mention but I’ll try not to be too long. We only have so much time, after all.

_

He makes it through the presentation before Bruce can escape so he counts that as a win. Now all Tim has to do is wait for it to digest while making subtle references and motions that will remind Bruce of their conversation.

He thinks it’s going pretty well. Sometimes Tim will tap something against his palm and Bruce will flinch minutely. It’s rather amusing.

What’s not amusing is that it still takes Bruce three weeks to get the hint and approach him.

He looks grumpy when he walks up to Tim in the garden but he’s not scowling so Tim is pleased. He just hopes Bruce didn’t prepare some speech about how it wouldn’t work.

He did. Of course. Tim glares his most frightful and unimpressed glare and Bruce shuts up. He nods in approval and gestures for Bruce to sit down on the grass with him. 

Once they’re comfortable, Tim speaks up. "Stop fighting it Bruce. I understand your hesitancy but I can’t condone it. If you really don’t want the bond I won’t force you, but…” Tim looks straight at Bruce, “You’ve never once said you don’t want to bond.”

Bruce’s eyes widen just a bit as he realizes it. He hasn’t.

Tim smiles morosely, “I’ve had enough time to gain some confidence in myself, Bruce, and I know what I want. I want my cloud to come home.”

Bruce fights for words and Tim can see the denial on his face. So he scoots a bit until they’re sitting face-to-face, cross-legged. He grabs Bruce’s hands in his significantly smaller ones. 

“Don’t turn away from me, B. Please. I need you just as you need me. I just want to make it official.” He tightens his grip on his hands. “But this is it, Bruce. It’s either yes or no right now because I can’t allow this anymore. You’re only driving yourself down and I don’t want to be a burden to you. So say no and that will be the end of it. I’ll leave you alone.”

Bruce is staring at him, his hands trembling so lightly that Tim can barely feel it.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes. Please.” Bruce closes his eyes and bows his head over their hands, bringing them up to press the back of Tim’s against his forehead. “I- Yes.”

Tim feels a wave of relief so great that he almost burst into tears. He tilts his head forward to rest his forehead against the top of Bruce’s head. “Bruce, thank you.”

He pulls back again, nudging Bruce until he’s looking up again, watery eyes meeting.

“Be mine?”

“Forever.”

Tim gently pulls violet into his heart.

_

There’s a rainbow in his soul and he’s never been better.


End file.
